Pipelined microprocessors include multiple pipeline stages, each stage performing a different function necessary in the execution of program instructions. Typical pipeline stage functions are instruction fetch, instruction decode, instruction execution, memory access, and result write-back.
The instruction fetch stage fetches the next instruction in the currently executing program. The next instruction is typically the instruction with the next sequential memory address. However, in the case of a taken branch instruction, the next instruction is the instruction at the memory address specified by the branch instruction, commonly referred to as the branch target address. The instruction fetch stage fetches instructions from an instruction cache. If the instructions are not present in t h e instruction cache, they are fetched into the instruction cache from another memory higher up in the memory hierarchy of the machine, such as from a higher-level cache or from system memory. The fetched instructions are provided to the instruction decode stage.
The instruction decode stage includes instruction decode logic that decodes the instruction bytes received from the instruction fetch stage. In the case of a processor that supports variable length instructions, such as an x86 architecture processor, one function of the instruction decode stage is to format a stream of instruction bytes into separate instructions. Formatting a stream of instructions includes determining the length of each instruction. That is, instruction format logic receives a stream of undifferentiated instruction bytes from the instruction fetch stage and formats, or parses, the stream of instruction bytes into individual groups of bytes. Each group of bytes is an instruction, and the instructions make up the program being executed by the processor. The instruction decode stage may also include translating macro-instructions, such as x86 instructions, into micro-instructions that are executable by the remainder of the pipeline.
The execution stage includes execution logic that executes the formatted and decoded instructions received from the instruction decode stage. The execution logic operates on data retrieved from a register set of the processor and/or from memory. The write-back stage stores the results produced by the execution logic into the processor register set.
An important aspect of pipelined processor performance is keeping each stage of the processor busy performing the function it was designed to perform. In particular, if the instruction fetch stage does not provide instruction bytes when the instruction decode stage is ready to decode the next instruction, then processor performance will suffer. In order to prevent starvation of the instruction decode stage, an instruction buffer is commonly placed between the instruction cache and instruction format logic. The instruction fetch stage attempts to keep several instructions worth of instruction bytes in the instruction buffer so that the instruction decode stage will have instruction bytes to decode, rather than starving.
Typically, an instruction cache provides a cache line of instruction bytes, typically 16 or 32 bytes, at a time. The instruction fetch stage fetches one or more cache lines of instruction bytes from the instruction cache and stores the cache lines into the instruction buffer. When the instruction decode stage is ready to decode an instruction, it accesses the instruction bytes in the instruction buffer, rather than having to wait on the instruction cache.
The instruction cache provides a cache line of instruction bytes selected by a fetch address supplied to the instruction cache by the instruction fetch stage. During normal program operation, the fetch address is simply incremented by the size of a cache line since it is anticipated that program instructions are executed sequentially. The incremented fetch address is referred to as the next sequential fetch address. However, if a branch instruction is decoded by the instruction decode logic and the branch instruction is taken (or predicted taken), then the fetch address is updated to the target address of the branch instruction (modulo the cache line size), rather than being updated to the next sequential fetch address.
However, by the time the fetch address is updated to the branch target address, the instruction buffer has likely been populated with instruction bytes of the next sequential instructions after the branch instruction. Because a branch has occurred, the instructions after the branch instruction must not be decoded and executed. That is, proper program execution requires the instructions at the branch target address to be executed, not the next sequential instructions after the branch instruction. The instruction bytes in the instruction buffer were erroneously pre-fetched in anticipation of the more typical case of sequential instruction flow in the program. To remedy this error, the processor must flush all instruction bytes behind the branch instruction, which includes the instruction bytes in the instruction buffer.
Flushing the instruction buffer upon a taken branch instruction is costly since now the instruction decode stage will be starved until the instruction buffer is re-populated from the instruction cache. One solution to this problem is to branch prior to decoding the branch instruction. This may be accomplished by employing a branch target address cache (BTAC) that caches fetch addresses of instruction cache lines containing previously executed branch instructions and their associated target addresses.
The instruction cache fetch address is applied to the BTAC essentially in parallel with the application of the fetch address to the instruction cache. In the case of an instruction cache fetch address of a cache line containing a branch instruction, the cache line is provided to the instruction buffer. In addition, if the fetch address hits in the BTAC, the BTAC provides an associated branch target address. If the branch instruction hitting in the BTAC is predicted taken, the instruction cache fetch address is updated to the target address provided by the BTAC.
Because the instruction cache provides a cache line of instructions at a time to the instruction buffer, there may be instruction bytes after the branch instruction in the cache line. The instruction bytes after the branch instruction should not be executed. However, the instruction buffer cannot be flushed wholesale (as was done with processors without the BTAC described above) since there may be valid instructions still present in the instruction buffer that have not yet been decoded. In particular, the branch instruction itself (and any other instruction bytes in the cache line prior to the branch instruction) needs to be decoded and executed.
However, while the branch instruction remains in the instruction buffer and has not yet been formatted, the location of the instructions following the branch instruction in the instruction buffer is not known. This is because the branch instruction's length and location in the cache line are not known until it is formatted; and consequently, the location of the branch instruction in the instruction buffer is not known. Accordingly, the location of the instruction following the branch instruction is also not known.
Furthermore, it may be that before the branch instruction is decoded, a cache line containing the target instructions of the branch may be stored into the instruction buffer. The instruction bytes preceding the target instructions in the cache line must not be executed. To further complicate matters, since a branch instruction may be composed of multiple bytes, the branch instruction may span multiple cache lines.
Typically, it is a difficult task in the design of a pipelined microprocessor to design instruction format logic capable of performing instruction format functions within the cycle time of the processor. Hence, it is advantageous to provide as much of the cycle time for formatting instruction bytes as possible, rather than shifting instruction bytes out of the instruction buffer. Consequently, it is advantageous to employ an instruction buffer that provides as much time as possible for the instruction format logic to format the instruction bytes provided by the instruction buffer. In addition, it is advantageous to employ a large instruction buffer in the microprocessor to reduce the likelihood of instruction decode stage starvation. This is particularly important as the rate increases at which microprocessor pipelines are able to process instructions. This is particularly true as the rate increases relative to the memory access time, or relative to the time required for the fetch stage to fetch instructions from the instruction cache in the case of a taken branch.
Therefore, what is needed is a branch control apparatus in a pipelined processor that enables use of an instruction cache fetch address-based BTAC in conjunction with a large instruction buffer that provides beneficial processor timing characteristics and proper program execution.